Lips, Tongue, and a Lashin!
by Leeta1
Summary: Ginny has grown into her hair and skipped a grade to match her brother. When she gets tired of his continued "babysitting"....ta-da! Out comes the new and improved....Virginia Weasley!!! G/Dr!!!
1. Default Chapter

Another year starting today, Ginny thought as she pushed her cart in the train  
  
station along with her brother Ron. The twins have graduated; Percy graduated; now all  
  
she had left with her was Ron. The nasty-tempered Ron. The Ron that would never let  
  
her get a social life. She sighed.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny!"  
  
"Hermione!" she cried as she saw the older girl. "How have you been?" She  
  
raised her eyebrows. "And how has my brother been treating you?"  
  
"Just as usual," Hermione replied. "All kisses and hugs and" she coughed "other  
  
stuff."  
  
"Ooh," teased Ginny. "Someone's been a naughty girl!" Hermione rolled her  
  
eyes in embarrassment. They shoved their carts over to the wall and walked through it.  
  
Before them was the Hogwart's Express.  
  
"Let's find Harry and Ron," suggested Hermione. "Then we can get a  
  
compartment to ourselves." Ginny agreed, and they pushed their carts along, looking for  
  
the two boys.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Harry came rushing over out of the crowd. He gave her a small  
  
hug. "How have you been?"  
  
"Fine, Harry," she said. "But you might want to stop hugging me, or else Ron-  
  
"Harry Potter," Ron growled as he came out behind him, pushing his cart, "get  
  
your hands off my girlfriend or I will seriously hurt you."  
  
"Threaten to beat you up," sighed Hermione. Harry grinned and let go of her.  
  
Hermione turned to Ron. "Hello."  
  
"Hi," Ron returned, smiling broadly. He pulled Hermione into a hug that put  
  
Harry's to shame. Then he bent her head back and kissed her, in front of everyone in the  
  
station. Everyone ooohed and aaahhed before Hermione and Ron broke the kiss.  
  
"Let's go find a compartment," Ron told Hermione and Harry. "We can have it to  
  
ourselves." He started to walk away before Hermione grabbed his sleeve.  
  
"Ginny can sit with us, right?" she asked, her eyes demanding the answer of 'yes'.  
  
Ron coughed, and looked at his younger sister.  
  
"Uh, sure," he said quickly as he turned away. "But wouldn't you be happier  
  
sitting with your friends, Ginny?" he asked her pleadingly. Ginny's eyes filled up with  
  
tears, and Hermione hugged the girl.  
  
"Ron, that's really not nice," she told her boyfriend. "She IS your sister, after  
  
all."  
  
"But," stuttered Ron, "she's a year younger than us!" At this, Ginny bristled  
  
angrily.  
  
"In case you forgot, Ronald Weasley," she said icily, "I have been moved up a  
  
grade because my grades were so good last year. I am now a seventh year the same as  
  
you." Hermione shrieked and hugged Ginny.  
  
"That's great," she cried. "Now you can dorm with me!" She looked back up at  
  
Ron accusingly. "Why didn't you tell me this?" she demanded, hands on her hips. Ron  
  
turned red.  
  
"I guess it slipped my mind," he stuttered. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"That's a fine way to treat your sister," she snarled at him.  
  
"But Hermione, I wanted the compartment to you and Harry and myself," he  
  
whined. "We have so much to catch up on, and Ginny couldn't possibly understand  
  
everything we're saying." Before Hermione could cut in, Ginny stood up.  
  
"I am not a baby, Ronald Weasley. I know more than you think. I might mention  
  
that I got better grades in Potions than you got when you were my age. And I don't need  
  
you to treat me this way. I don't want to sit with you anyway." She pushed her trolley  
  
away, ignoring Hermione's cries.  
  
"Harry, go talk to her," Hermione said hastily. "She likes you, she'll listen to  
  
you. Harry? Harry?!" She looked at Harry. His eyes had gone dreamy and he  
  
murmured,  
  
"Ginny." Hermione and Ron looked at each other, horrified.  
  
"Is this what I think this is?" Hermione asked Ron. Ron turned red with anger  
  
and said,  
  
"I'm going to BUST his ass if he hurts my sister." Harry hurried after Ginny.  
  
"Ginny," he called, catching up with the girl. "Ginny, I want to talk with you."  
  
Ginny whirled around. Her eyes were semi-red and wet.  
  
"What do you want," she snarled at him.  
  
"I want to talk with you," he replied. She turned away angrily.  
  
"You obviously had nothing to talk about back there," she gestured towards her  
  
brother and Hermione.  
  
"But-  
  
"I don't care anymore, Harry." Her face had changed; it was now dark,  
  
menacing, and cold. Harry took a step back, but gathered up his Gryffindor courage and  
  
stepped forward again.  
  
"But I really like you, Ginny," he blurted out. Ginny looked at him with her  
  
eyebrow cocked. "I really do." She shook her head sadly.  
  
"As I said, Harry, I don't care anymore. You didn't take the chance offered, and  
  
there will never be another one offered. If you're smart and want to avoid this" she  
  
grinned ferociously "then you will leave me alone now." Harry nodded and walked sadly  
  
away. After Harry was out of eyesight, Ginny sank to the ground and put her head  
  
between her knees.  
  
"Nice show you put on," a voice said. READ AND REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: To ppl who don't agree w/ Ginny's weepy character, here's the reason why: in my world, Ginny's older brother thinks of her as an annoying little sibling, much like what I think of my brother. But Ron (I don't like him much.) is mean w/o noticing it. That's why it's like that, all right? So don't flame me on that!!  
  
She groaned. The last thing she needed was somebody to overhear and see her  
  
arguing with her brother.  
  
"Don't feel too bad," the voice said in a conversational tone. "He deserved that  
  
tongue lashing you gave him. Trust me, that kid's got it coming from whoever crosses  
  
his line."  
  
"All he cares about is Hermione," she said, her voice muffled by her robes.  
  
"Hermione this, Hermione that. He doesn't even notice me anymore."  
  
"That's the Weasel for you," sighed the voice. Ginny was so sad and angry she  
  
didn't even object; at times, even she wanted to call her brother some mean names. She  
  
didn't catch the familiar phrase that a certain somebody always said.  
  
"Why?" she asked wretchedly. "Why must he do this to me EVERY time? I've  
  
endured it for five long years; why can't he stop?" The person didn't reply, and she  
  
didn't say anything more. After several minutes, she continued.  
  
"He doesn't even bother to come after me himself; he send that stupid Potter after  
  
me. How can he do that to me? He doesn't even have the decency to come after  
  
me himself." To her shame, she started to cry. She felt the person sigh and sink  
  
down next to her.  
  
"Please stop crying," the person said softly. She tried, but couldn't. She felt the  
  
person put his arm around her, and she leaned into that warm shoulder and cried. She  
  
hadn't cried like this ever since she opened the Chamber of Secrets back in her first year.  
  
She broke down her emotional walls and cried. During her breakdown, all the mysterious  
  
person would do is hold on to her and smooth her hair, murmuring. Finally, she calmed  
  
down enough to hear the train's whistle.  
  
"Come on," the person urged. "You've got to get on the train. I'VE got to get on  
  
the train. I'll help you get your stuff on, all right?"  
  
"Thank you," she said softly as she opened her eyes.  
  
"You're welcome," the person replied. She looked up, and to her utmost surprise,  
  
she was gazing into her brother's archenemy's silver orbs. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey People!!! Leeta's back and kickin'! Sorry about the long wait; I've been pretty busy with school. So now all I need is people to remind me to update!! That means YOU! Yes, you on the screen there. You will keep me on my toes. Actually, you are REQUIRED to keep me on my toes. Now, back to the story..  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" she exclaimed, shocked.  
  
"Yes, that's my name," the boy said, puzzled. "How come you know mine, but I  
  
don't know your name?" He looked at her closely. "You look vaguely familiar, but I  
  
don't really remember who you are." Ginny looked up at him, partially amused.  
  
"You probably don't want to know," she said, getting up. Draco was still looking  
  
at her quizzically. She sighed. "Does this help?" She took out her wand and whispered,  
  
"Reducio." Her eyes, puffy and red, went back to their normal state. Then  
  
she whispered,  
  
"Memorasti." The auburn color of her hair lifted to be replaced with a familiar  
  
red color. She grew shorter, and freckles came out on her face. Finally, after a few  
  
minutes, she stood in front of a shocked Draco Malfoy, the splitting image of herself in  
  
first year.  
  
"Ginny Weasley?" he whispered. She nodded, then murmured the counter spell  
  
and reappeared as her sixth year self. he thought to himself.  
  
"Are you all right, Draco?" He was snapped back to reality by the sound of  
  
Ginny's voice. He plastered his trademark smirk on his face as he turned to look at her.  
  
"I'm fine, Weasel. I don't need you to ask." He turned to walk away, but was  
  
stopped by Ginny's clear voice again.  
  
"Draco, this is why you have no friends." He turned, furious. He stalked towards  
  
her as she continued, still looking at him with her deep brown eyes. "You actually have a  
  
very warm heart, but you're afraid to show it. Think about how you treated me a few  
  
moments ago, when you didn't know who I was. That was the true you, Draco. If  
  
you were that nice to everybody, then you would have tons of friends."  
  
"I don't need you to preach to me, Weasel. I have enough friends to even satisfy  
  
you." he thought to himself. The more he thought about it, the more he knew that Ginny  
  
was right. His so called friends weren't real friends; they followed him around because  
  
his father was powerful and they didn't want to anger him. That only made him angrier.  
  
"Weasel, I'm warning you this one last time, don't make me say this again." He was so  
  
close to her he could smell her. The sweet smell of raspberry mixed with vanilla. He  
  
looked into her eyes and saw a deep understanding. He resisted it as much as he could,  
  
but felt himself being pulled under. He tried to get away one more time. "Don't ever cry  
  
to get pity again and don't ever talk to me about his experience." With a final urge, he  
  
pushed himself away from her mesmerizing eyes. 


End file.
